Touch the Stars
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: What were Starscream's last thoughts before he was killed by Unicron? And how does Alexis feel about him ten years later?
1. Starscream

Title: Touch the Stars  
  
Summary: (Armada) Starscream's last thoughts before he dies...Very sad. My first Transformer fic, so please be gentle. Warnings: Obviously, it's character death Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers no matter how much I wish I did  
  
A/N: I was balling when I saw "Cramp" and then I decided to write this. I've had to edit it a bunch, but I hope you all like it the way I have it written. Like I said, this is my first TF fanfic, and I'm really sorry if this sucks.  
  
I never wanted to admit before now...but that human girl, Alexis, is very important to me. If one were to glance at us they might even see us as more than just friends. Using what little strength I have left, I am giving my death speech to Galvatron. I swore an oath to him, and I could never break it. If I ever did, it would be for Alexis. She was, and still is, the only one who ever truly trusted me. Even though we have a very powerful bound, I am not in love with her.  
  
We are just friends. Close friends. The closet.  
  
Anyone, even Galvatron, would be feeling even just a little pain right now. The Star Saber almost impaled my spark. Not that it matters...I'll be dead soon anyways. My only regret is I didn't get to say farewell to my friend. My dear friend, Alexis. I wish that I could see her smiling face...I wonder if when she hears I am dead, if she will cry. That is another thing I regret about doing this. I don't want her to cry and be upset.  
  
I want her to be safe, to be loved, and to be happy.  
  
No! I do not love her, though I may be making it sound like I do. I haul myself to my feet and aim my null cannons at that evil demon...Unicron. Oh, I how I desire to see him burn in the fires of Hell, to see his soul damned forever! No...He has no soul! It's his fault I am to leave behind Alexis! I feel so awful abandoning her like this without a word. Why, Primus? Why did it have to come to this? Ready...now!  
  
"YOU'RE ALL MINE, UNICRON!" I scream, letting loose a powerful blast. Unicron counters and a bright beam heads towards me.  
  
I feel my body being burned apart, and I begin to fade away. I've felt much pain in my life, but never like this...If I had the strength, I would laugh. I mean...Would've thought I'd actually enjoy the pain? It lets me know I've saving her. So long, my dreams of ruling the Decepticons! I knew ye well. Soon my ashes shall spread across the ground, not even a trace of energon left. It's over, but I have succeeded in protecting her.  
  
If only we could touch the stars one last time... Goodbye Alexis...I will miss you. I hope you do not take my death so hard. I wish only for you to be happy...because...maybe I do love you.  
  
I love you, Alexis. Forgive me.  
  
A/N: Um...yeah. There it is. I'm REALLY sorry if I made Starscream OOC. So, please review, I'd really appreciate it and constructive criticism is always welcome. 


	2. Alexis

Title: Touch the Stars  
  
Summary: (Armada) Starscream's last thoughts before he dies...Very sad. Ch 2 up! Alexis's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Darn.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am terribly sorry if I made Alexis OOC, but I did okay with Starscream, maybe this will be good to, right?   
  
------  
  
Any minute now, Optimus is going to tell us he's joking...Starscream's not dead. It can't be possible. I just saw him. He was fine. He was alive.  
  
Optimus isn't kidding. He looks hurt, he tries to look mournful...But is he? It's not liked he ever really trusted Starscream. I did. I was his friend, and he was mine. We were close, very close, especially considering the fact that he is a Decepticon. No...was a Decepticon. He's dead now, gone.  
  
Gone. Dead. Forever.  
  
How long is forever? I know Starscream was old, like millions of years old, but he was still considered fairly young, I suppose. Either way, he was too young to die. Now, wasn't that cliché?  
  
Oh look. I'm crying. Running.  
  
I never really understood how I felt about Starscream until now. Now that it's too late, I can't tell him...tell him that I...  
  
"WHY?!" I shriek, pounding on the glass of a window.  
  
"Alexis?"  
  
Go away, Rad! I don't want to talk right now! I want Starscream! I want him alive, like he was last I saw him. I wanna tell him how I feel! I need him. He died for me! Didn't he? Was he even thinking about me? Starscream, come back! Don't die on me! Optimus came back, didn't he? We rebuilt Smokescreen, right?! We can save you! Please...Don't go...  
  
"Why did he leave me?!"  
  
Now I'm crying on Rad's shoulder. He's always been there for me, but not like Starscream. Me and Rad are just friends, but...I can't say it. What's the point? He's dead. GONE! Get it through your head! Starscream is gone and he isn't coming back! Unicron killed him. You can't bring him back...  
  
I want to tell him so bad how I feel! I wanted to, I always told myself I would, but now I can't because I waited too long! We were friends! We trusted each other! Now...now what? I can't go on like this. I have to be brave for my friends that aren't dead. They need me...or do they? All I know is that I need Starscream. But... he's dead. I hate that word. I hate Unicron. I hate Megatron. I have my stupid fear of rejection!  
  
It isn't fair. Starscream, how could you do this? I'm not worth your life, so you couldn't have done this for me.  
  
Or could you have?  
  
Starscream...I wanted to tell you that I...  
  
Love you.  
  
My stone cracked...I heard it break, or had it been my heart?  
  
You were a Decepticon, but your were my friend...and you still are. I love you so much!  
  
You're dead. I'm perfectly aware of that. I just wish we had more time...Humans grow old. They die, just like you did.  
  
You may be dead...  
  
But I still care.  
  
Don't worry, Starscream...I'll be there...  
  
To help you touch the stars.  
  
------  
  
A/N: Alright. That's my first fanfic completed. Sorry 'bout the typos in the last chapter. Please review? v... 


	3. Epilogue: At Least She Wished She Didn’t

Title: Touch the Stars

Summary: (Armada-Energon) Starscream's last thoughts before he dies... Chapter 3 up! It's been 10 years, so how does Alexis feel now?

Disclaimer: Meh. I do not own Transformers...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't going to add another chapter, but I got an idea. So, here is the final chapter of 'Touch the Stars'!

------

Starscream didn't remember anything. He didn't remember how he once fell in love with a human girl, and then died to help save her. He didn't remember how they had started out as friends, and how he was killed before he ever got the chance to tell her that he wanted to be more than just friends...He remembered nothing.

He didn't remember Alexis. But she remembered him.

------

Alexis looked at herself in her bedroom mirror.

She was a woman now. She didn't have time for childish crushes or sappy fantasies.

It had been ten years since she met the Autobots...Ten years since she met Starscream, then later fell in love with him. She knew he only thought of her as a friend, if anything. If he had known about how she really felt, he probably would have laughed. He had been a Decepticon and he didn't have time for her.

But he had cared for her...hadn't he? They had been friends, right?

She honestly didn't know.

Not long after she, Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred returned to Earth, she had often started dreaming about what life would be like if Starscream hadn't died...What life would be like if they were friends, maybe more.

But now she was older. She wasn't a kid anymore and she had no need for romance at the moment. She had moved on...or at least she acted like she had.

Frowning, Alexis reached into a drawer and pulled out the stone she had found on Cybertron. The crack stood out more than ever, at least to her it did.

She gently ran a finger over it.

Suddenly, she scowled and dropped the stone back into her drawer.

She didn't love Starscream anymore.

At least she wished she didn't.

------

A/N: Whee! That was sort! Anyways, this officially finished now!

_Pretty in Scarlet_


End file.
